Goodbye?
by LoserFreakPerson
Summary: After rescueing Sasuke from the four Sound nins, Shikamaru and co. have returned to the Hidden Leaf. What happens when Sasuke escapes from his confinement and reeks havok on the most unlikely person? What side will Ino choose to be on? ShikaIno
1. Sasuke's Back?

sighs * Yes, this is another attempt for me to write a fic. It seems as if every time I try to write something, I always lose interest. But I'm not going to this time! * fake laughs * Any who, ShikaIno fics are becoming more and more popular, and I've had this one in mind for a while and am finally getting it down on.computer. Hope you enjoy it, it starts off slow, but it'll get better.  
  
Disclaimer: Now then.should I even bother with this? * doesn't own Naruto *  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One - Sasuke's Back???  
  
It was another lovely day in Konohagure, the sun was shining, a few clouds were out, and the wind was slightly blowing. Since most of the Jounins were out on missions, many of the Genins had the day off.  
  
Nara Shikamaru stared up at the clouds from his spot on the forest floor and sighed. He had been back from his first mission to rescue Sasuke for two weeks, and was still quite tired from his battle. Fortunately he hadn't suffered too badly like Neji, who was still unconscious in the hospital. Unfortunately, his long time friend Chouji hadn't made it. Naruto had used one of his newfound skills to knock Sasuke out after he popped out of the little basket that he was in. Then they drug him and their fallen companions back to Konohagure. Sasuke was now being kept confined someplace near the administrations building and was being closely watched by several ANBU.  
  
Shikamaru wasn't really thinking about much, it was too troublesome, but he did find himself wondering where the other half of his team was. Asuma was most likely out on a mission with Kakashi, but he hadn't seen Ino since he had returned two weeks ago. Now that was unlike her, normally she would have been waiting for their, well Sasuke's, return along with Sakura, but she wasn't. "Damn, now why am I thinking about such a troublesome thing...?" Shikamaru muttered as he continued his watch of the clouds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ino hadn't gone to see Shikamaru or Sasuke since their return. Things had been way too hectic at the flower shop. She hadn't had a single break, other than to eat and sleep, in over five days. It was the time of year when all of the new flower shipments came in and Ino was busy helping her mom clip and trim all of the incoming flowers. Fortunately her mother had promised her a break today, so she was on her way to see the Fallen Ninja Monument.  
  
When she got to the site it was beginning to get cloudy. She placed a few flowers next to the stone with the ninja's names on it and stood there for a bit, just thinking. She did miss Chouji quite a bit, the InoShikaCho team just wasn't going to be the same. Ino left before she let the tears begin to fall.  
  
"Now where is that lazy bastard Shikamaru?" she muttered as she walked down the street looking for any possible Shikamaru hangouts.  
  
Sasuke hadn't really crossed her mind much lately. Ino had been slowly losing her feelings for him since the start of the Chuunin Exam, and only kept up her act while Sakura was around. All of that changed though when she saw a figure that looked like Sasuke dash into the forest near her training area.  
  
Ino followed like a dog on a leash. She used to do this a lot. When her team had the day off, she would follow Sasuke to his training grounds and watch him train. And that's exactly what she decided to do now. Little did she know, that this Sasuke that she was following wasn't running to go train, but yet running from anyone that knew of his escape from confinement.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I need a better title.any suggestions? Thanks for reading! ^_^ Later days -Loserfreak-  
  
Update: Yes yes, I know I killed of Chouji. Don't shoot me or anything, it just fits my story better. Honestly I do think he's going to live, along with Neji, but I'm just doing this for my story! 


	2. We Have a Problem

Note: Chapter one was edited and reposted because of a few minor errors and a slight change in the actual story itself. I would advise that you go back and read it so the rest of this story makes sense (A/N: Yea, I made Chouji die.). And now I bring you, chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: ---See chapter one---  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Two - We Have a Problem.  
  
"Sorry Tsunade-sama, we can explain. You see.," one of the Chuunin of the Hidden Leaf got cut off as he tried to explain the death of seven ANBU and a missing Sasuke.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it!" the Hokage said as she walked from the room. She knew it wasn't their fault that Sasuke did this, but she had to blame someone. Maybe this Sasuke was just a little bit more trouble than he was worth.  
  
"Hokage-sama? What should we do about this?" another shinobi spoke up.  
  
Tsunade sighed, "Call in another squad of ANBU and have them search the area, he shouldn't be too far. Then see if you can get ahold of Kakashi, he should be back from his mission sometime today," and with that she walked back into her office and shut the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura had been on her way to see the Hokage in order to ask permission to see Sasuke, and over heard the entire conversation. "No way," she said in a muffled voice as she took off to find Kakashi.  
  
~~~  
  
" Wow, he has a weird training method!" Ino thought as she watched her beloved Sasuke punch several trees as he was walked. She was completely oblivious to the fact that his Cursed Seal had resurfaced.  
  
In fact, Ino had no idea that Sasuke was even supposed to be in  
confinement right now. As far as she knew, he was the same old, hard-to-get Sasuke that ignored her three weeks ago. She remained hidden as she followed him, watching his every move in hopes of gaining a tip or too on the way of ninja, until he came into a clearing in the forest and approached a rather familiar figure that was lying on the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Shikamaru had nearly fallen asleep while watching his clouds. They had kinda gotten boring over the past few hours because it appeared that the were clumping together and getting darker. "Great, now it's going to rain, and I'll be stuck inside forever. How troublesome," he mumbled as he started to sit up. There was nothing fun about watching one big, dark cloud drop water.  
  
"Maybe I should go see the Ninja Memorial Monument or something. I bet Ino would go with me," Shikamaru said to himself as he stood. He started to walk off, but noticed something, or rather someone moving his way. Shikamaru instantly ducked behind a tree and drew out a kunai.  
  
Sasuke stepped into the clearing already knowing who was just there and where he was now, "You can come out now you lazy bastard, I know where you are," and with that, he threw a kunai at the tree that Shikamaru was behind.  
  
Shikamaru stepped out from behind the tree and threw up his hands, "Well you caught me," he said in his normal 'how troublesome' voice, with a smirk on his face, "Aren't you supposed to be under the care of, oh say, eight ANBU?" he questioned lowering his hands.  
  
"I was SUPPOSED to be, but the Hokage must really underestimate me," Sasuke snapped back as he licked the blood off of one of his kunai and grinned, Orochimaru style.  
  
Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized what Sasuke had done. He had definitely changed since the academy, even though he was a cold hearted bastard then, he didn't go around killing people and causing them harm like he did now. "So, what do you plan on doing now. You know Tsunade-sama will have more ANBU than you can count out looking for you in no time," Shikamaru asked not really knowing why he had started doing all of these troublesome things lately. Seconds later, it began to drizzle. "Bah, Now look, I could've been home by now," he looked up at the sky and then back at Sasuke. "I'm going home," Shikamaru turned his back to Sasuke and began to walk off.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" in the blink of an eye Sasuke was standing directly in front of Shikamaru, kunai in hand.  
  
"I just told you. I'm going home, how troublesome," he walked around Sasuke, hands in pocket, unaware of the spreading of Sasuke's cursed seal and growing anger. Out of no where there was a sudden pain in Shikamaru's right leg. He looked down and saw the kunai Sasuke was holding embedded in it along with a trickle of blood.  
  
"No, you're not," Sasuke lunged himself at Shikamaru.  
  
~~~  
  
Okay I guess that's enough of a chapter. Sorry it's not longer, but I get tired of thinking fast. I already have this whole story planned out, I just don't know how I'm going to word it all. And I'm sorry about how long all of this is taking, I'm typing a bit every night, even if it's only a sentence or two. Anyways, you know the drill, please review! Oh and, is Shikamaru OOC or anything??? 


	3. A Trap?

And now I present. . . chapter three!!!  
  
Disclaimer: -See Chapter 2- ~~~~  
  
Chapter Three - A Trap?  
  
Shikamaru managed to dodge "most" of Sasuke's kicks and punches. He now had a rather large cut over his right eye, along with the cut from the kunai that was still embedded in his leg.  
  
"Why are you coming after me?" Shikamaru asked in his same tone of voice between hits.  
  
"It's your fault that I'm back in this damned village instead of gaining more power with the sound nins," Sasuke quickly replied, his voice was rather angry sounding.  
  
"It's not my fault, I was only assigned the mission. I couldn't just say no. And plus, Naruto was the one that knocked you out, not me,"  
  
"Sorry, but you're going to be much easier to beat than Naruto. After I'm done with you it'll be his turn," he insulted and attempted to stab Shikamaru with his kunai once more.  
  
Shikamaru really didn't know what to do. He knew that beating Sasuke was damn near impossible, even if he did possess more knowledge. Knowledge couldn't get him through this battle, since Sasuke wasn't giving him any time to take his 'strategy pose'. He was really tempted just to use the Kagemage, but noticed how close together they had been fighting. Surely Sasuke knew about his Shadow Copy no Jutsu, right? If he did, he would know not to fight anywhere where his shadow could reach. It was almost as if Sasuke was "planning" for him to use the technique.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ino watched on from behind a bush as her not-so-secret crush and who she now recognized as her teammate, Shikamaru, were fighting. She was kinda confused, all of a sudden Sasuke just started attacking. And why would he be wanting to fight Shikamaru of all people, even though he was a Chuunin, he was still no where near as strong as him.  
  
"Why don't you just use Kagemage and get it over with Shikamaru?" Ino thought to herself. He was in the perfect position to do so.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sakura banged on Naruto's front door, "Hey, Naruto, open up! Hurry!"  
  
"Oi, Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" he asked as he opened up the door wearing his cute little pajamas.  
  
"Sasuke escaped and killed the ANBU that were watching him," Sakura spoke, on the verge of tears, "We need to go find Kakashi-sensei,"  
  
"He WHAT?!?" Naruto spoke in a shocked tone of voice that soon turned to anger, "That bastard. . . Hold on Sakura, let me go change," he said already taking off his shirt.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Damn it Shikamaru, you're boring as hell. I hope I have more fun with Naruto," Sasuke spat. Shikamaru had done nothing but run, that's what he was best at.  
  
"Sorry I'm not more of an opponent, I guess I just find it too troublesome to fight," he countered as he jumped out of the way of another attack. Shikamaru was starting to lose strength from running so much, but he wasn't badly injured.  
  
"Forget this, I'm gonna end it now," Sasuke said as he prepared his trademark move, Chidori, and began to charge at Shikamaru.  
  
Shikamaru's eyes widen at the sight of the attack that broke Gaara's ultimate defense barrier and quickly pondered what to do. He only saw one way out of it. . .  
  
"Shadow Copy no Jutsu!"  
  
Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and smirked, "It's about time," he chuckled before shouting, " Reverse no Jutsu!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger success??? Does Sasuke chuckle?? It seemed weird when I wrote it. LOL anyways. I finally finished typing this. Check back soon for Chapter 4, "Reverse no Jutsu?". Please review.  
  
-LoserFreak- 


	4. Reverse no Jutsu?

Dark Nemesis 7 - Woot! Someone likes my story.  
  
Zxully - LOL I try to write longer chapters, but it's hard. I wanna get the chapters out ASAP, but I only write when I feel up to it. Therefore, it's either a shorter wait with a shorter chapter, or a longer wait with a longer chapter. And once again, sorry about the Chouji thing. It just fits into my story better. But if it counts as anything, I don't think he's going to die nor do I want him too.  
  
Litch Sieger - Hmm. . . Well let's just say that this jutsu doesn't require hand seals ^_^. Thanks for bringing that one up though, I didn't even think about it. And well about the Chidori thing, lets just say that Sasuke has improved . . . quite a bit.  
  
~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad I at least have a few . . . This chapter is longer to make up for my shorter ones. Enjoy!  
  
Disclamer: -See chapter three-  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter Four - Reverse no Jutsu?  
  
~~~~  
  
"What?!? Reverse no Jutsu?!?" both Shikamaru and Ino, who was still hiding behind the bushes, shouted in unison. Fortunately for Ino, Shikamaru's voice was uncharacteristically louder than usual, so no one had heard her.  
  
Shikamaru tried to move out of the way, but found that he couldn't. "What the hell? What kind of jutsu is this Sasuke?"  
  
"Hey, I thought you were a genius, you should know what it does. It reverses any jutsu thrown at me back to the caster. Now I'm in complete control of your movements," Sasuke smirked as if he knew everything.  
  
"Aww.Damn, I should have seen that one coming," Shikamaru muttered, "It'll be over in less than five minutes, I can keep up with this until then, I hope."  
  
"Actually, as a matter of fact, I can hold you in this jutsu for as long as I want," he smirked, "It's another advantage to this technique, as long as the shadows remain anyways."  
  
"No way, are you serious? Shit. . ." he muttered as he began to think of a way out of this predicament.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ino sat behind the bushes and continued watching this whole situation unfold, "Arg! Sasuke's winning. Or no, wait, HELL YEA! SASUKE'S WINNING!" she thought still oblivious to what was really going on, "Ha! Now I get to see Shikamaru get his ass kicked! Then I can bug him about it later!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Shikamaru felt his left arm go down to his side. He imitated grabbing something and looked back up. That's when he noticed that his and Sasuke's shuriken holder were on opposite legs and that Sasuke now had a kunai in his hand, ready to throw.  
  
"Ha, so you finally noticed?" he threw the weapon and hit Shikamaru in the shoulder.  
  
"Oww.Damn it Sasuke, would you stop this?" he said as he winced in pain when the blade hit, "I really don't want to fight you," His arm reached down to his side again.  
  
"No, you don't have a choice. I'm gonna have my revenge," Sasuke threw another hand full of shuriken.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Well Sasuke's not playing very nice," Ino though to herself, "Shikamaru's going to really get hurt if he doesn't stop," She felt like running out and saying something, but she forced herself to stay hidden. The last thing she needed was Sasuke thinking that she was against him and Shikamaru thinking that she was worrying about him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sasuke allowed Shikamaru to pick out the shuriken embedded in him. "You're still boring. I thought you would be screaming for help by now,"  
  
"A man screaming for help is almost as bad as losing to a girl," he stated.  
  
"Then I guess I'm going to have to make you scream," Sasuke said as he was forming the seals for his Mythical Fire Flower jutsu.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ino watched as Sasuke did the seals for another one of his trademark moves. "Well shit, this is kinda getting out of hand. What's with Sasuke today?" Ino thought about what to do. "Hmm. . . I guess it's either stop the attack or have to drag Shikamaru back home, half-dead later. Now, how to stop the attack. . ." she continued thinking.  
  
(A/N - lol it sure is taking a long time for Sasuke to do these seals. . .)  
  
"I know! I'll put some of my training to use!" Ino jumped out from behind the bush and charged toward the battle area.  
  
~~~~  
  
Shikamaru braced him self for the oncoming attack, but after a few seconds without pain he opened his eyes once more to see what was going on. In front of him stood the one and only Yamanaka Ino. She had made some sort of weird shield made of chakra that prevented the flames from Sasuke's attack to reach them.  
  
"Ino! What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru shouted. He knew she was going to get hurt if she didn't leave.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing stupid? I don't wanna have to drag your half-dead ass home," Ino dropped her shield, seeing as how Sasuke had finished his jutsu.  
  
Sasuke smirked, "Well this has sure gotten interesting. I wasn't expecting you to jump out like that. I thought you would wait till after I killed him,"  
  
"You knew I was there?" Ino questioned, a little shocked. She was sure that she hadn't made any noise.  
  
Shikamaru was listening to the conversation, when he finally noticed that Sasuke's cursed seal had resurfaced and was slowly covering his body. "Ino, you need to get out of here. Sasuke's not being himself today. Look, his cursed seal thing has popped up again,"  
  
Ino looked back at her teammate. "Cursed seal?" she honestly didn't know what it was. She had heard Sakura talk about it before, but never really knew what she was talking about.  
  
Shikamaru sighed, "Yes, look at that pattern that's spreading on his body. Remember when we helped out Sakura's team during the Chuunin Exam? Remember Sasuke getting all uncontrollable and stuff?"  
  
"Uhh. . .Yea. . .What about it?"  
  
"Gah, stupid Ino," he thought and then said out loud, "Well, do you remember that weird looking design that appeared on him as well?"  
  
"Yea, and then when stupid Forehead-girl hugged him, it went away and he calmed down,"  
  
"Look at Sasuke now. The same design is spreading on him. He's not himself right now,"  
  
"Oh, so maybe if I hug him he'll go back to good old Sasuke and fight fair!" Ino stated as she moved toward Sasuke.  
  
"Ai, Ino no!" Shikamaru shouted, but it was too late. Ino got within three feet from Sasuke and got smacked into a near by tree.  
  
"Oww.Damn it Sasuke. I'm trying to help, you don't have to hit me!" Ino shouted, standing back up.  
  
"Ino, don't do it again. He's not going to let you get anywhere near him. You need to go back to the village and call the Hokage," Shikamaru told his teammate.  
  
"Ahh. . . We don't need to bring Tsunade-sama into this! Sasuke just needs to learn how to fight fair!" she said in her 'I-Know-it-All' tone of voice.  
  
"Man Ino, you're never this stupid. He was never intending to fight fair to begin with. The damned guy's trying to kill me," He was trying his best to get the point across to the kunoichi.  
  
Ino looked up dumbfounded. Why would Sasuke want to kill a lazy bastard like Shikamaru? Maybe it had something to do with that mission that he went on. She looked from Sasuke to Shikamaru and then back to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, you need to calm down. Whatever this lazy-ass did, I'm sure he didn't mean it,"  
  
"Pft, Whether he did or not, I'm still going to kill him. Ha! And since you're here maybe I should kill you too," he pondered the idea.  
  
Ino and Shikamaru's eyes both widened, "Damn it, don't bring her into this. This is between you and me, not her!" he shouted, "Ino, get out of here before he comes after you,"  
  
She really didn't know what to do. She didn't intend on running out on her teammate, but she was too scared to try and help him. "Maybe my Mind Body Switch no Jutsu will work," she thought and began to make the hand seals for the technique when she thought that Sasuke was looking the other way.  
  
Shikamaru saw what she was doing from the corner of his eye, "Damn it Ino, don't do it!"  
  
This was going all too well for Sasuke. He too saw what the female ninja was intending to do and easily dodged her attack. He look up at his opponent and smirked, Orochimaru-style, "It looks like she'll be out for a while,"  
  
~~~~  
  
YAY!!! It's longer than a thousand words!!! Cliffhanger success???? I hope this makes up for all of my shorter chapters. Although, I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out. I'm pretty worn out from all of this thinking. But anyways, you know the drill, please review!  
  
Oh, and for future reference, despite Shikamaru being stuck in his Shadow Copy no Jutsu, he can still turn his head and look at things, but he can't move the rest of his body on his own.  
  
Next time: Chapter 5 - "Don't Bring Her Into This!" 


End file.
